


The Only Thing That Keeps Me In Here

by I_have_horrible_writers_block



Category: BnHA, Doc and Mharti (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dabi and Todoroki Shouto Are Siblings, Dabi is a Todoroki, It'll make sense, Kind of angsty, Mentioned Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Mentioned Todoroki Fuyumi, Mentioned Todoroki Natsuo, Mentioned Todoroki Rei, Mentioned Todoroki Shouto, Prison, Swearing, Touya and Fuyumi had a good relationship, almost everything is the same except Dabi is in jail and Fuyumi talks to the press, pretty darn short, random police that are irrelevant, they were bestie-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_horrible_writers_block/pseuds/I_have_horrible_writers_block
Summary: Dabi is top-dog in a prison, but chooses to stay in his cell because he keeps thinking about his past, and still very much misses his little sister, Fuyumi.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	The Only Thing That Keeps Me In Here

Men in orange outfits did anything they could to impress and outshine each other. Always the question of, who could lift more? Or, who was more deadly. The deadliest usually also lifted the most, so that was how they decided who their leader was. A dictator-monarch who had to constantly prove that he was top-dog, that no one could touch him, also had to accept the fact that his people betrayed him. While there was no question as to why the other prisoners wanted to overthrow their asshole of a king, their solution as to how was non-existent. 

That was until three months ago when a particular man walked into the prison, averting all eye contact as he was in a rush to his cell. Upon seeing him, almost every inmate in there recognized him as a part of the deadliest group in the world. Recognized him as top-dog, the new king. Although the old king was arrogant and self-centered, he learned his place quickly. 

Despite being top-dog and untouchable, he remained in his cell, denied any chance to call someone, and asked to be put in solitude. Though his wishes were not usually met until he argued and fought with prison guards. 

“Let’s go, Dabi,” One officer demanded. The prison guard had been put up against numerous serial killers before, but Dabi wasn’t just a serial killer. Dabi was one of the deadliest members of the League of Villains, he worked with and directly took orders from Japan’s most wanted villain. He knew you’d have to do a lot more than kill a few people to get that kind of recognition. 

“Can I just stay in my cell? Lock the door again and I’ll just stay here.” 

While the officer was thrown off by how quickly that question turned into an order, he remained stern. “No you cannot. Now come out to eat like everyone else.” 

“No.”

“‘No’? Why the hell not?” 

“I would prefer to use my time to think, rather than poison my digestive track, thank you very much.”

That was another thing, Dabi constantly made remarks about how every ounce of food was either poisoned or just expired. His words made the paranoid criminals believe further into their delusions, and gave the troublemakers another reason to rebel. Even though he rarely made contact with the other prisoners they all followed his words and engulfed themselves in his ideals and claims. The vast majority of them had started to refuse the prison’s food. While none of the prisoners appointed blame to Dabi, each guard knew that it was Dabi’s words that had influenced them. 

Dabi knew that each guard was on edge being around him, it was how he got away with what he did. Things like not eating the cafeteria food, not going out to exercise, not going to group therapy, and giving attitude. While he didn’t eat the cafeteria’s selection, the guards would bring him sealed food items from stores so that he would at least get something in his stomach. Yet still he only sometimes ate the food he was given, and never at the appropriate time. 

The officer had quickly given up, and did as he was told by locking the cell door again. All of them were amazed by the fact that Dabi hadn’t tried to escape by any means, that he seemed content in his small little cell, and even better in solitude. The guards and staff kept a close eye on him, but he never did anything suspicious. 

Dabi looked away from the bars on his cell door, and looked back to the ceiling. He wanted to count and detect every little crack that was in the roof. But, he also wanted to think. There had been so many times where Dabi could have booked it and never returned, so many chances to escape, yet he didn’t. His original plan was that he would escape as soon as he could, but that plan quickly changed. 

When he was first brought in, three months ago, the cops were busy getting stronger locks and bars on Dabi’s cell. So, he had to wait in a small room that was covered in cameras, and that room also had a working television that happened to be playing. He started to watch the news program out of boredom, but was soon relieved that he did. 

On the screen stood a young lady on a podium, she had mostly white hair with odd red streaks, her glasses rested on her nose as she spoke, and her tone wasn’t as stiff as she looked. That was her, that was the girl that he couldn’t stop thinking about for years on end, his little sister. 

Fuyumi took multiple deep breaths as she waited for the press to calm down. Dabi could still remember what he had heard of her speech.

“Last night, multiple villains- deadly villains were captured and brought to prison, to either await a trial, spend the rest of their lives, or await being sentenced off to Death Row.” She adjusted her glasses and took another breath, “My father, Endeavor, played a huge role in the capturing of these mass-murderers. We should all be thankful to him, and to the other brave heroes who helped bring these criminals to justice- however, it is not over. There are still more villains out there, the League of Villains is still out there and will continue to grow. Japan’s most wanted villain, Shigaraki, otherwise known as the new leader of the League of Villains, is still out there. He is still terrorizing our communities. Our towns and cities- our lives will be much safer once we have every single criminal off of our streets. My father, and the rest of our beloved heroes will not stop until our society is safe. So, thank you to every hero still-”

That was the part where he was escorted away from the television and walked into the full cafeteria. Then, he was claimed king. Though now viewed as a king, he hid away in a cell and refused to come out. 

People called him heartless, and most of the time he believed it. He knew it wasn’t normal to kill without remorse, so that clicked in his mind as being heartless. All of his friends joked about their lack of empathy or lack of heart, and most of the time, he did too. But his body reminded him that he wasn’t in fact heartless every time he thought of her. It shoved the reminder down his throat in the form of panic attacks, nightmares, headaches, stomachaches, and heart burns. 

Anytime he felt like a numb, insane, desensitized monster, he would think of her to humanize himself again. He would do it to feel something other than numb, despite knowing that feeling numb was the best way to live as a villain. 

Just the thought of her, and her words already made his stomach turn and his head pound. Hiding in his cell, back away from the door, teary eyes away from the other criminals, helped him go through dehumanizing and humanizing himself. It helped him think of her, it helped him remember her. 

Fuyumi was a memory that he was terrified of losing. He was fine with losing his own mind, losing every single memory of his parents, and he would even rather conform to the hero society, than lose memories that the two had shared. His heart started to beat harshly against his chest, his head’s pounding only worsened, and his stomach stung. 

Though brothers, he never had the kind of close relationship that he had with Fuyumi, with Natsuo or Shoto. There was nothing particularly wrong with Natsuo, he just preferred chasing the flying birds, or drawing. Natsuo was also a tattle-tale and was too young at the time to realize how much his tattling would get Dabi in trouble, how many bruises stemmed from false accusations. 

Shoto was too young to connect with him, he also had become Endeavors newest project. Being the new project meant that he replaced Dabi, and Dabi hated him for that. While he was happy to not be expected to fulfill all of Endeavor’s desires, he felt like he was a disappointment because he couldn’t, because he got burnt. Shoto also got the nicer version of Endeavor, which was still absolutely traumatizing yes, but still nicer than what Dabi got. 

Fuyumi, Fuyumi was perfect. She was old enough to understand what was going on, but young enough not to mind the scars Dabi acquired. Old enough to know where the bruises were coming from and how to ease the swelling, but young enough to still play with him. Though the two weren’t trouble makers, they had a secret rebellion. 

Together they had planned to run away, except it was Dabi who planned it and followed through. Fuyumi on the other hand, didn’t want to leave her younger brothers with Endeavor. She didn’t know he was leaving, that a conversation about their worsening mother would be the last. But, they were both glad that the conversation ended with “I love you” and “I love you too”. That their last talk wasn’t a fight. When he ran away, she was told that he was dead, and he hoped she believed it. Dabi didn’t want her to spend her life looking for him, and quite frankly, he didn’t know that he was going to survive. 

Tears spotted up his vision, and it seemed impossible to keep emotions in check. Nonetheless, he did his best to conceal all of his raging feelings. “Fuyumi…” Just saying her name flooded in so many memories of his past. Some of the memories he had submerged for a good reason, yet there they were, overflowing in his brain along with the memories he held dear. His sister used to be his rock, but her affects wore off after so long of not being able to talk to her. 

Before he was arrested and before the law enforcement tripled in efficiency, he would visit. By visit, it meant that he would watch from afar in the shadows. Though with every year bringing new heroes and every year he would go further and further into villainy, he slowly stopped going to see her. 

While the cops were taking him away from the television three months ago, he was holding back his tears. The sight of her after so long of not seeing her sprung them on, and the fact that tears were in his eyes was what made him walk with averted eye contact. It was why he originally wanted to just go to his cell. Being in prison and off of the streets gave him a lot of time to think. 

“Fuyumi wanted all villains in jail and off of the streets,” he quietly recalled to no one else but his shaking hands, “If she especially wants all of the most dangerous villains off of the streets, then the least I can do is stay.” 

His quivering lips spewed out his final decision. Dabi would stay in prison for as long as he could before he either died or the League broke him out. He couldn’t raise brows and suspicions within the League by refusing to go if they broke him out, that would get him killed. But, he could slow down the process of one of the deadliest members of the League of Villains getting back onto the streets for his little sister, Fuyumi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed my little fanfic!


End file.
